


Heart Hurts So Good

by majimarkjin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark 2021, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Bruce regretted it, but only because he never saw Clark as beautiful than at that moment, especially with those sad, puppy eyes and tear-stained, rosy cheeks.Written for Bottom Clark 2021 Day 54 with prompts, "grief" and "hope".
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bottom Clark 2021





	Heart Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while. I missed Superbat so here I am with this ficlet and it also featured the Batkids because I love them so much.
> 
> Happy reading!

A scream disturbed the silence that usually surrounded the Wayne manor.

It was familiar, typically heard after a failed mission or a particularly horrible one, but it still got the Wayne boys and girls scrambling on their feet.

Bruce's training kicked off as soon as his eyes opened. He immediately checked his surrounding before he realized the scream didn't come from him or his room.

_Clark,_ Bruce thought. It came from Clark.

Clark who came earlier that night with glossy eyes and trembling hands, which unexplainably squeezed Bruce's heart. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He didn't like it at all.

The man didn't explain what happened, but Bruce could still guess. Clark was grieving for the people _he couldn't save._ He always did.

Bruce, despite all his trainings, forgot the usual sequence of events when one of them went through something awful. He found himself moving on autopilot, holding a batarang tightly in his hand as he silently sprinted towards the room farthest from his, which used to be the Solar, but recently became Clark's room whenever the man was in the city.

He expected an intruder, probably someone who had Kryptonite, maybe Luthor or Metallo. But when he kicked the door open, there was none.

No Luthor. No Metallo. No intruder at all. Just Clark.

Clark on the bed, face twisted in pain, but his body as still as a steel.

_Of course, a nightmare._ The same thing that plagued the mind of everyone in the hero department. The one that never left Bruce since he was eight and watched his parents get gunned down in front of him. How could he forget?

Bruce didn't even feel or hear the batarang falling from his hand and to the carpeted floor as he hurried towards Clark. He couldn't bear the thought that the person who brought so much hope to the world was under the mercy of something ugly like a nightmare.

Once again, Bruce's heart squeezed painfully as his hand, which was tightly holding the batarang merely a moment ago, carefully cradled Clark's face.

“Clark?” Bruce caressed Clark's cheek. “Clark, wake up. It's not real. It's just a nightmare.”

Clark whimpered, eyes still tightly shut but his face leaned towards Bruce's large, callous hand. He was emitting so much heat, Bruce didn't notice the cold blast of air coming from the air conditioner.

“Clark,” Bruce called out once again, but firmer this time as he slightly shook Clark. “You need to wake up. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real.”

He leaned closer to Clark, his tone almost pleading as he said, “Come back to me, boy scout.”

Before Bruce could comprehend, Clark was already on the ground, leaning against the wall as he let out broken sobs and gasps.

“Jesus–” Bruce carefully lowered himself to the ground until he was eye to eye with Clark. “Clark?”

Without breaking eye contact, he opened his arms. Before he could even blink, Clark was already on his lap and in his arms.

“Bruce,” Clark mumbled, his hold on Bruce verging to a painful one, but Bruce would never let go. Not when Clark needed him.

“I'm here,” Bruce said. “I'll always be here.”

Clark tried to sigh, but it was cut off by a body-wracking sob. “B– Bruce...”

Bruce leaned against the footboard of the bed as he hummed and brushed Clark's curls in an effort to comfort him. “I'm here.”

He didn't know how long they stayed in that position. He didn't even notice his children watching outside the room until Dick called him.

“Bruce? Do you... Do any of you need anything?” Dick asked, looking as helpless as he felt.

Bruce felt Clark's hold tightened as he shook his head. “We got this. Thank you, chum. Go back to bed. All of you.”

Dick looked doubtful, but nodded anyway.

Duke and Cullen were obviously worried, their eyes going back and forth between Bruce and Clark.

Tim looked unsure of what to do.

Cassandra gave Bruce a small smile, Carrie nodded and Harper saluted before the three of them helped Dick take their brothers away from the scene.

Jason, however, stared a little longer at the two adults on the floor, as if he was calculating something. What it was, Bruce didn't know.

“We'll be fine, Jaylad. We'll see you at breakfast, okay?” Bruce said with a small, tired smile on his face.

Jason narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding his head once, then he was gone.

Damian, on the other hand, stepped forward instead of turning his back from the doorway.

“Father, I wish to help you comfort the alie– Jon's father,” Damian said, as if he was trying to sound tough, but the worry in his voice was clearly heard.

Bruce could barely see from where he was, but he was sure Alfred sighed, probably due to exasperation and fondness. The corner of his lips twitched at the thought, but then Clark raised his head from the crook of his neck, his face finally visible for Bruce to check. Apparently, it was the wrong move. 

Bruce regretted it, but only because he never saw Clark as beautiful than at that moment, especially with those sad, puppy eyes and tear-stained, rosy cheeks. Not even during that one night when the Kryptonian was under him, taking him with unadulterated pleasure on his— _no._ They agreed to forget about that night. 

Bruce felt his heart squeeze again, but now... now, it wasn't as agonizing as earlier.

“Why don't you ask Clark?” Bruce finally said to Damian with an encouraging nod.

Damian looked from Bruce to Clark, but as he was about to ask, Clark gave him an exhausted smile and silently opened his arms.

Without any other prompting, Damian joined them on the floor. And despite his plan to help Bruce in comforting Clark, it was him who felt comforted instead, with his tiny figure surrounded by the World's Finest.

Bruce looked at his son and bestfriend and smiled.

His heart still hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt. One that warmed him to the core and made him hope for a better tomorrow.

The quiet bubble they were in popped the moment someone cleared their throat. Three heads hilariously looked up so fast, they looked like they were caught doing something illegal. 

“Not to ruin the moment, but if you would please move from the floor, Master Bruce, Master Clark, Young Master Damian?” Alfred asked, but it was definitely a demand. “There is a perfectly large bed for the three of you and you might ruin a ninety five-year old, custom-made carpet that came all the way from–”

“We get it, Alfred,” Bruce said in a defeated tone. “The carpet's more important than us.”

Clark snorted and Damian huffed, then they shared a look and turned to Bruce with an innocent expression on their faces.

It was expected from Clark, but it was surprising to see Damian being a little shit _and_ getting along with Clark. 

Bruce noticed their looks and his face fell. “I am not carrying the two of you to the bed.” He tried to push the two off his lap. “Get up!”

“But father!”

“Please, B?”

Alfred smiled and let them be. All was well once again at Wayne Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone ended up very/slightly ooc, but I need me some comfort. I just projected my feelings and needs through them. lmao
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
